Sirius Thoughts
by Avada Cait-davra
Summary: A little humerous look at what Sirius could have been thinking when he was living in a cave in GoF.


A little humerous look at what Sirius could have been thinking when he was living in a cave in GoF.

**Disclaimer-- I don't own Harry Potter, Sirius Black (darn!!), Goblet Of Fire, the cave Sirius lived in, the rats in said cave,Dumbledore, the Triwizard Tournament, OR A LIFE! squee **

_"Well this sucks. _

_What's for dinner tonight, Padfoot? Rats? Why! I haven't eaten rats for-lets see-A VERY LONG TIME! Only everynight for the past two months! What was that, Padfoot? Did you say __**uncooked**__ rats? EVEN BETTER! _

_Man, Harry's lucky I am such an amazing godfather. It takes real dedication to live in a godforsaken cave. Although it is roomier than Azkaban. But still. It wasn't so bloody damp in Azkaban. _

_My god. Why the heck did ol' Dumbles not just take Harry out of that blasted goblet!? Oh! I know! 'I am Dumbledore the oldest headmaster Hogwarts has seen ever. I think I'll let Harry compete in the Triwizard Tournament...even though he's only 14! I mean, who's going to care if he kicks the can? He has no family! Oh? His godfather? Well, he can't be too nervous. I mean it's not like he's living in a cave, spending each day on tenterhooks, wondering what horrid task I'm going to put his godson up to, and if he's going to survive!' Yeah, I bet that's exactly what he was thinking. Screw the man who broke out of Azkaban last year, who just might want to live in a house! (oh! god forbid!) And just maybe hopes to spend the summer with his godson!_

_And, it's not like Voldemort might know whats going on. Oh, Merlin, no! I mean, what better way for an old Dark Wizard to get to his prey? Put him in the Triwizard! Little old Voldy could easily get into one of the tasks with out any one even knowing!! Then, Harry's fair game, and I won't know till after he's gotten Harry. Dumbledore won't want me to 'freak out'. Like telling me after the fact will cause me to be calmer about it. HAH!_

_So. I don't have a single clue as to what is going on at Hogwarts right now. NOT A THING!! How hard is it to send a bloody letter?! Hedwig knows where I am, for Merlin's sake. And I don't have an owl to send, Remus took his back. Which leads me to sitting in a cave on my dog behind, doing nothing but eyeing the rats on the floor. It is so boring that I have considered gouging out my eyeballs for entertainment. But then I wouldn't be able to read Harry's letters. _

_Speaking of letters...Is that an owl waaaayyy over there? Sweet Merlin! It is! Why, thank you for finally writing!! ...supposing that it is Harry and not the Minister of Magic, cuz that would __**really**__ suck. No, it's Hedwig. My head is not a perch, Hedwig! Blasted bird, just give me the letter!! Ugh, got it._

Dear Snuffles,

I hope you are well. I've been all right. Been busy with the Tournament. I just had to spend an hour underwater to save Ron. I am a bloody dedicated friend.

So how's it going with you? The Minisrty dosen't know anything, do they?

The last task is in a few days. I don't know what it is yet, or how busy I'll be in preperation for it, so I don't know if I'll have the time to write another letter to you before then.

Dumbledore won't let me tell you much else, and I'm not sure why. He's been sort of on my last nerve lately.

I hope everything's well where ever you are, and I hope to see you soon. I have to go now, it's freezing and I want to get oput of these wet clothes!!

Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hm...oh, yes Harry, I'm well. An hour? How did Ron get under there to begin with??_

_As of right now, I believe the Ministry is still in the dark._

_I hope the task goes well. Good luck. Not that you're in terrible need of it. If you got through the last two tasks, I don't think this'll be a problem._

_Dumbledore's a manipulative prat._

_I will see you soon, don't worry. And you better get out of those clothes before you get a cold!!_

_Snuffles._

_So that's what i sent him. And I haven't heard back. I'm starting to get worried. If i don't hear from someone soon I'm going to crack!! Uggh...this is bloody horrible. Worse than Azkaban, not knowing how Harry's faring with the last task, I'm getting even more nervous. Lord, come on. I want that task to be over. I don't even care if Harry wins or not, I'd just like him out alive._

_I think I see another owl coming this way. It's not Hedwig. I've never even seen this owl before...It gave me its letter._

Snuffles,

Harry is in a right state. Please come here as soon as you can arrive. Wait in Hagrid's garden for Minerva to come collect you.

Dumbledore.

_What's that mean?! 'Harry's in a right state' Good Lord, what happened!? I'm running as fast as I can down this mountain, if only I could Apparate..._

_I'm sitting here in Hagrid's blasted pumpkin garden waiting for some one to come inform me what has happened to my godson. Here comes McGonagall. She didn't say a word, only motioned for me to follow. What did I expect? A welcome wagon? She dosen't even know I'm more than a dog, and even if she did, my welcome wagon would probably be in the form of a dementor waiting to snog me._

_I'm on McGonagall's heels, following her to Dumbledore's office, fighting the urge to run ahead. The mood in this castle is very unnerving. There's no one in the halls. No celebrating the winner of the Tournament. This is doing nothing to help my nerves. We finally arrive in Dumbledore's office and McGonagall lets me in. _

_I whine as soon as i enter. I see Harry slumped in a chair, barely even conscious. I eye Dumbledore, daring him to tell me to stay a dog a moment longer. He told McGonagall to leave, and almost before she shut the door, I was changing into my self._

"Harry!! Oh, sweet Merlin. What happened?" I ask going over to my godson.

He didn't answer.

"What's wrong with him Albus?! What happened?!" I'm raging around his office as though I am a dog again.

"I don't know, Sirius. He hasn't told me yet." Dumbledore answers calmly. How could he be so bloody calm about it?!

"Well, maybe you should ask him!? I'm sorry you don't care much, but I have been living in a cave only so I could be nearer to Harry. Don't let him tell me anything that's going on though. Oh, no. Why would Sirius care? I mean, he's hasn't been in touch with Harry for at least 12 years, one more couldn't hurt, could it?! Well, yeah, it could Albus!" I storm.

Dumbledore looks at me with those blue eyes, as if asking me if I was done. I glare back, telling him I have much more to say about the subject.

"Very, well, Sirius." He says. That's it? Very well??

Harry turns to me. "Why are you yelling at Dumbledore? What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you're ok, Harry." I say "Please tell us what happened.

Harry nods and proceeds to tell us the story of the Cup-turned-Portkey.

--------END----------(read the end of GoF if you wanna know the story. lol)

that's how i think Sirius should have reacted. Dumbles was a butt in GoF in my opinion. lol. well...reviews would be widely appreciated. YAY!


End file.
